


Stitches

by chumpions



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpions/pseuds/chumpions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Asami's a doctor working at the emergency dept. and Korra's an underground cage fighter. And... Bolin's a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Doc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Well, a while back I came up with a headcanon where Korra gets hurt a lot and Asami's always there to fix her. So here I am, finally getting to it. Hope you like it with a side of Bopal. 
> 
> Please comment, feedback, whatever helps me improve the writing, story, and characters. You can also find other Korrasami-related stuff on my blog forchumpions.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks and enjoy (:

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Doc."

There was a mischievous glint in the woman's bright blue eyes. Asami could tell with her face barely inches from her.

"Pupils are responding fine.. any headaches, nausea, dizziness?"

"Nope."

"I won't rule out a concussion just yet. Come back in a couple of days to check."

"Can't wait to see me again, Doc?"

She had tanned skin, wonderfully warm, yet calloused and marred with deep scars, her body accentuated with tough muscles and soft curves. She was gorgeous. Even the slightest flex of her bicep made Asami's heart pound and cheeks warm.

The woman sat on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She swung them back and forth restlessly. It was almost as if she had forgotten about the large patch of dark blood on her tank top and the abrasions peppered on her arms, back and face.

"Well, I wouldn't have to enjoy such a view if you'd been more careful," Asami said rationally. "Mind taking off your top?"

The woman peeled the tank top off, twisting uncomfortably to avoid the large gash running from her right rib to the waist. Asami couldn't help but peek at her dark, sculpted abs. The woman was left in nothing more than her sweat pants and sports bra.

"Fuck," she groaned and threw her tank top over her shoulder. "My back's killing me."

Asami smiled. _Damn, she's cuter when she swears._  She popped open a bottle of antiseptic and poured a small amount on a cotton swab. "This is the part I know most patients don't like."

Asami lowered herself to the woman's waist. She was no stranger to such a sight. She'd seen much worse, limbs that bent the wrong way, skin no longer covering any muscle, black toes, maggots festering in a black untreated wound - so yeah, she had her fair share of traumas. The gash on the woman's side was deep, but by no means serious.

"OW!" The woman howled, squirming away from her.

"But I haven't done anything," she giggled.  _Good god, Sato, get a grip on yourself, and you don't giggle - giggling is for prissy asshole pre-meds about to shit their pants scrubbing._ "Relax."

"Must be a reflex thing, I guess," the woman chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Like you anticipate the pain and try to react accordingly. Oh, like when you see a fist coming at you and you kinda just cower in pain, not because it hurts just yet, but - I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Nope, not much." She pressed the alcohol-soaked swab against the wound. The woman's arms tensed beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine," the woman replied, her face all scrunched up. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and upper lip, which she wiped away roughly.

"You're gonna need stitches," Asami said as she finished cleaning her wound. "No broken bones, so you should be fine after we get this patched up."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Mind asking what is it you do?" Asami asked, threading a needle. "Only if you don't mind, of course."

The woman stared at her intently.

"I mean, these injuries, they can't all be accidents. And you're in the emergency room half the time I'm on shift.. What I'm saying is that I think you oughta be more careful, I know we just met not long ago, and I don't even know your name, but I ca-

"I beat up guys for money."

"Wha-

"Yeeeah. I figured."

"You're a hitman?!"

"Oh God, no! And don't yell that in front of everyone! Besides, hitmen _kill_ for money. I just beat the shit out of random dudes."

"So, what - you're a bodyguard? Or a martial arts person?"

"Something like that, I fight in cages."

"Oh, so you're an MMA fighter? You fight in those cages on TV."

"Close... It's just - I fight in the ones underground."

"Oh."

"Everything alright, Doc?"

"Hold up, isn't that illegal?" Asami asked, unable to mask the innocence in her voice.

"That's why they're underground, you know, where people can't see."

"So that makes you -

"A thug, I suppose."

Asami's heart sank. She didn't know why, but it had nothing to do with the task at hand. She had a sinking feeling, intuition perhaps that this was just one of many times she was going to see this woman hurt, battered and bruise. And the reality of the woman's dangerous profession sank in fast - the possibility that Asami might never see her again.

"I'm going to stick this in now," she said briskly. "Take a deep breath in."

She pierced the woman's dark skin with the needle and pulled out the other end. The needle drew blood, which the woman winced at. For someone who looked as tough as nails, and probably _lived_ as tough as nails, the woman Asami had a mild crush on was a big baby. A cute, oversized, attractive, hot, muscly baby, who was pale by the time she was done stitching.

"There," Asami said after dressing her wounds. "All done. Come back in a week to get your head checked and stitches removed. Your back is probably strained, so in the meantime, no fighting or getting yourself into any trouble. I'll prescribe you some painkillers."

"Thanks."

But before Asami could pass her the prescription, the woman slipped out the curtains. She sighed, her back slumped against the wall.  _Maybe next time, I'll ask her out. Crap, what's her name again?_

"Hey, Doc?"

Asami whipped around to see the woman's head poking out from behind the curtains, her cheeks dusted with a faint blush.

"I should've asked this earlier, but I didn't work up the courage until just now. Um... Would you like to go out for a bite or something?"

"Like now?"

"Er... yeah. I'm starving."

"My shift ends at 6 a.m."

"Oh," the woman mouthed. She looked away, embarrassed and dejected.

"I'm not saying no. But now's not a good time."

The woman's face lit, her eyes gleaming with triumph. "Okay then, how about breakfast? I'm sorry I sound so forthcoming and impatient, but I can't wait to see you again."

Asami laughed. "Breakfast sounds perfect."

"I know a killer congee place down sixth street. And their egg rolls are to _die_ for."

"By the way, you forgot this," Asami said, handing the prescription over. Their fingers brushed against each others, both women secretly relishing the brief contact. And in that moment, Asami felt the strongest desire to ask for her name.

But before she could utter a word, the woman said, "Thanks, Doctor..?"

"Sato. Asami Sato."

The woman grinned. "Asami... Heh, that's a beautiful name. I'm Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (╯◕◡◕)╯!


	2. Born and Bred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR MOAR MOAR!
> 
> As always, comment with feedback or whatever you think will improve the characters, story, writing, anything.

"How did your date go?" Bolin asked, stuffing a hunk of noodles into his mouth. He was a big, buff nurse, good for scaring away shadier (and oftentimes drunk) characters the night shift attracted. And he happened to be Asami's only friend at work. Being the only woman among her male colleagues attracted unwanted attention and awkward conversations. And him being a man in a female-dominated profession invited a barrage of gossip and unintentional flirtations. Naturally, they found solace in each other.

"I wouldn't call it a date..."

They were on their lunch break. Asami liked sitting in the courtyard. She enjoyed soaking up the last of summer's heat. Fall was coming soon so she thought it best to delight in what little warmth there was left.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked with his mouth full of seaweed noodles, total disregard for decorum. She rolled her eyes.

"We didn't talk much," she sighed, taking a bite of her sushi roll. "The food was nice," she lied unconvincingly, "but it was too noisy to hold a conversation. The place was just... a little _dirty_."

Even though Asami was born in Republic City and grew up in the city, she had never stepped foot on Sixth Street, not out of ignorance, but of the things she had heard about that particular alley. It was common knowledge among the locals that no one spent the night out at Sixth. She remembered clutching onto her purse for dear life and being thankful she changed out of her Jimmy Choo's before meeting Korra.

Their date was unenjoyable, to say the least. She could barely hear Korra, their voices drowned out by incessant chatter and barking customers. The smell of grease soaked her clothes and hair. It took days to extricate herself from the lingering stench. The heat of the kitchen wafted through the dining area, so naturally her pits had started to sweat. Embarrassed, she excused herself to the restroom, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Funnily enough, Korra seemed to love the atmosphere that also meant she was completely oblivious to Asami's restrained gag reflex. When Asami found a roach in her soup, she merely shrugged and deemed it an " _occupational hazard_."

Bolin rolled his eyes and snorted. "Asami, do you know what you are?"

"What?"

"You're one of those people that don't realize how privileged they are."

"I'm used to a level of cleanliness."

Bolin slurped the last of his noodles and gulped down the broth, some of it dribbled down his chin. He coughed loudly, " _Snob_!"

"It's like we're from different worlds," Asami muttered absently. She stared at the Koi pond, its inhabitants swirling gracefully in the water. Her attention was particularly drawn to a pair of Koi fish, one light and the other dark, chasing each other in circles. So perfectly in-sync.

"You tryna sound deep, Sato?" Bolin taunted light-heartedly. Just then, Asami's cell buzzed. She took one glance at the screen and dropped the phone into her pocket. "Ooooh, was that her?"

"No," she replied. "Just the insurance company."

"Huh." Bolin peered at his friend suspiciously. "Are you sure cuz -

"Bolin, stop."

"Oh come on, you still have the hots for her," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. " _L_ _esbihonest_."

"Shut -

"You don't need to act like you don't care! Just ask her out on another date and -

"God, Bolin, it wasn't a fucking date, okay?" Asami snapped, her glasses slowly inching down the bridge of her nose. Bolin stared at her, mouth gaping wide, his eyes already wet with controlled tears.

"Oh shit, no, I'm sorry," Asami blurted, suddenly realizing the horror of what she had just said. "That came out wrong. I'm so sorry Bolin, it's not your fault."

"Ah shucks," Bolin muttered, knuckles in his eyes. "It's okay. Mako does it all the time, lashing out and all."

"Mako, huh?" Asami chuckled, reminiscing her ex-boyfriend. "Must've rubbed off on me."

"Yeah," her friend agreed. "It's kinda scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Asami said, noticing how Bolin was intentionally vague about what was scary. "You're a good friend, Bolin, and you mean so much to me. Funny how you and I end up being so close."

"Quiet!" he hissed, feigning secrecy. "People might think we're together!"

"Okay," she whispered back, patting him on the back.

"So there's no chance you and I -

"Very funny. You and I both know that we -" Asami paused, wagging her index finger between them, "are best friends."

"Eeeeh, I was just testing you." Bolin pulled her into a one-arm hug. She rest her head on his shoulder, basking in the dying minutes of their lunch break.

"You'll find someone," Asami assured. "And you'll save all the best of you for her."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you big goof."

Bolin grinned, his green eyes starting to tear again. Content, he pulled her closer, resting his cheek against her head. "So you and I are never gonna - fuck! Ow! That hurt!"

* * *

That evening Asami drove home, past the glare of the city lights, along the roving road, up the hills into the outskirts of town. The fading light of the sun cast a long shadow as the night and its cold invaded the city. She stopped at the gate of her mansion, and waited for the guard to let her in. She sped into the compound and roared into a halt in the driveway.

Silence greeted her as she stepped into the _Sato Mansion_. Growing up, that was what her father used to call home. She smiled at the thought and climbed the stairs to her room.

She kicked her heels off and flopped, belly first, onto the bed. She tore off her glasses and flung them aside. Then she proceeded to sink deeper into her bed. _Goose-feathers, the pinnacle of human slumber, Dad used to say._ After a few moments, she surfaced for air. Finally finding it hard to breathe, she rolled onto her back, her hair splayed out.

She gazed at the ceiling, wondering to herself how long it had been since she shared this particular view with someone special.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

A text from 'Korra QT Pie'.

> _Hey Asami, you there? You haven't replied any of my texts and now I'm starting to think you've been kidnapped or something. but if i call the cops, they'll probably have ME arrested. so i don't know what to do. please reply soon. (: ps i hope you're doing alright_

Another buzz.

> _Oh shit i shouldn't have said that the cops would probably arrest me. if you aren't Asami Sato, please help me delete this message. thanks. but if you really are Asami Sato, please help me erase all traces of illegal activity. thank you_

Aaaand another.

> _Oh shit shit shit. I gotta stop sending you incriminating messages. OMG THE CYCLE WILL NEVER END. STOP KORRA STOP. HOLY SHIT I'VE JUST TOLD THE COPS MY NAME. FUUUUUUUCK_

She chuckled and punched in a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with the friendship between Asami and Bolin while watching season 2 - one of the few things I enjoyed about that season.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I'm thinking of writing in Korra's POV for the next two chapters. Just to see what's life like on the other side ~~
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Confrontation

> _Goodnight and sweet dreams, Korra. - A_

Grinning widely, she chucked her phone beside her and sat up on her bed. A sharp pain stung her side as she stretched. She looked down, cringing as she examined the loose stitches at her waist. The pain gave way to an itch. It was then she head to the bathroom so small it barely had space for one.

She yanked open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pair of hair scissors. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she closed the cabinet - her cheeks sunk and scarred, her short, messy bobbed hair stuck out at strange angles, her blue eyes tired and sore. Her reflection looked pained, completely and utterly beaten. She frowned, resenting what she saw in the mirror. Then she turned her attention to the wound on her side, held her breath and began to cut the threads.

After taking a shower and putting on a tank and sweats, she picked up her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she stepped out the door of her dingy little apartment and into the night. _  
_

The young woman popped in her earphones and huddled down Fifth Street. It was a filthier side of town, its supernatural nights constantly pouring with rain, the pavements wet with still water and littered with layers of scrunched up newspaper.

She turned into a dark alley and climbed down a narrow staircase, weaving through a maze of corners and passages that led to a giant metal gate. A bouncer stood in the way, folding his arms menacingly.

"Hey Ghazan," Korra muttered between her teeth. "Could you move? You're blocking my way, pal." She hated him, his stupid tattoos, his stupid long hair, his stupid moustache, _and_ his stupid gruff voice.

"Boss wants to see you," he said, now cracking his knuckles. "Better step on it."

"So now he's got his hand in your ass," Korra said, "playing with your mouth like a damn puppet."

"Say that again, you little shit," Ghazan growled, his voice low and back hunched over her smaller frame. He raised a fist.

"What're you gonna do, break my back again?" Korra taunted, raising her chin to meet his. "Then you oughta let your boss know, that if you lay so much as a finger on me, you've got more than a shit job to lose."

Ghazan stared at her with his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. He lowered his fist, still tightened, the network of veins sprawled over his arms even more pronounced.

"Beat it, bitch," he snarled.

"Chump," Korra snorted and strode towards the gate, making it a point to shove him right in the shoulder.

She jogged down the steps in darkness. The fluorescent lights at the landing flickered creepily. She shook the feeling off quickly and shoved the door open and then took a right into a room, furnished with just one chipped, wooden, beat up chair. Without any hesitation, she sat cross-legged on the chair and waited.

Korra's thoughts were soon interrupted by a female's voice. She looked up to see a serpentine woman, with sleek dark hair that covered half her face, leaning against the door frame.

"Boss wants you to lose tonight. By a landslide."

"So last week's win meant nothing?"

"You know the deal, you know how it works."

"Of course, I do. I just don't know how _he_ works."

"And after you're done, go straight home. Don't even think of going back to the hospital."

"Wha - where is he?"

"He's not here."

"Where _is_ he, Ming Hua?"

"Don't make life any more difficult for yourself, kid," the older woman said finally, holding up a hand, the skin on her fingers badly scarred. "You don't wanna end up like me."

Seeing no way out of this predicament, Korra resigned to her fate and nodded, and the woman limped away.

* * *

The crowded erupted in shouts, spectators jeered at her, some even throwing food at her. She stared blankly at the faces above her yelling and spitting. Then she felt a pair of firm hands tugging her up to her feet and shoving her forward. Her vision was significantly worsened with the swelling around her right eye. That last left hook socked her cheek cleanly - something she would've never let happen in a fair fight.

Another fist hurled at her face, bare knuckles making contact with her jaw. She felt it before, that awkward displacement of the jaw. But this time it felt worse, it felt like she didn't have a choice. Before she knew it, she went flying to the ground, her nose smashing against the hard, concrete floor. She scrambled to her feet and threw a few lackluster punches at her opponent, who blocked with ease.

Then came a sweep of the leg. Her ankle gave way and her back slammed onto the ground. In a brief moment of reprieve, she turned to the crowd and saw a bald man with a long scar seated at the back of the enclosure. He nodded coldly and got up to leave, with Ming Hua and another tall woman trailing behind.

Before she could see where they were going, she felt a blunt force against her temple and blacked out.

"Wake up, shithead."

Korra pried her one good eye open, and found herself slumped against a trash can out in the alley. Ghazan stood over her, with a wad of yuans in his hand and her duffel in the other. He swung the bag at her and threw the money at her face.

"Get going," he said without an ounce of sympathy. As she struggled to get up onto her feet, he stomped her shins hard. "Don't make me cut you again. Get your ass outta here."

"And here I am thinking you don't have half the balls to take me on," Korra smirked, bloody teeth showing. "Your zipper's down, asshole."

"What the fuck!" He gaped down at his pants, buying her time to make an escape. She sprinted up the stairs, past the alleys in darkness. Safety was just ahead, where the streetlights flooded the pavements. She made a break for it, her heart pounding, breath hitching, and as she got closer, her muscles strained in protest, her vision blurring, the light fading in and out of her sight.  _Come on, just a couple more -_

She tripped over the ledge and hurtled across the road, straight into incoming traffic. A bright light engulfed her and she tasted the brink of death, just a hint, a smidgen of a pinch. Because the bright light disappeared and she ended up on the ground, with an angel hovering over her, an ethereal being with dark, raven hair, and weird goggles, who somehow knew her name.

"Korra?" _Damn, what a beautiful fucking voice._  "Korra! Stay with me, hey! HEY!"

"Doc?"

"Stay with me," Asami said, cupping her cheeks cautiously, squinting at her wounds.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Come one," Asami huffed, pulling the younger woman onto her feet. She took one of Korra's arms and threw it over her shoulder, guiding her by the waist to her car. Once Korra was seated and belted safely, she scuttled to the driver's side and hopped in.

"We're going to the hospital," the doctor said.

"No, we can't," Korra flared, "I can't - I gotta - I -

"You're hurt, Korra!" Asami cried, already stepping on the accelerator.

"I just can't, alright?" she pleaded wearily, "Can we just get the hell out of here, please?"

"Okay, but we're going back to my place."

"Just take me home," Korra mumbled, exhaustion and irritation seeping into her body.

"I have medical supplies at home, please, I -

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

"Stop fighting, Korra." In all the chaos and confusion, Asami's trembling voice was soft and sweet. "Please, just stop."

Finally, she was devoid of all anger, all emotion. She had no mood to think, her headspace was completely fucked, her body torn and defeated.

"Dinner's on me then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by 'Korra Alone', which is perhaps one of my favorite episodes **OF. ALL. TIME.**
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is really all about confrontation - going head-to-head with the people around us, even with and _within_ ourselves. I particularly liked writing about the battle between Korra's pride/independence and her aversion to vulnerability. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this fic so far. Thanks for all the kind words of encouragement! 
> 
> Korra's POV part 2 coming in a bit.
> 
> ٩(●ᴗ●)۶


End file.
